Mario and Peach's Romance
by Supermariofan200313
Summary: Mario and peach like eachother but they don't know yet watch as their love develops marioxpeach and luigixdaisy
1. prologue pt 1

Mario was sitting at the wall it was a hot school day in may his brother luigi was out for lunch that day but mario didn't want to go. Out of the corner of Marios eye he saw Peach and Daisy approach him. The three had became friends over the year mario had a crush on peach since February but was too nervous to tell her however mario had heard a few days ago she said she said she like toad Marios heart sank that day. A few days ago peach said she had to tell mario something but something would always get in the way until today she was finally going to tell him what she wanted to for the past week.

Mario? Peach asked

Can I tell you something?

Mario nodded in sadness from the news of her and toad

I've wanted to tell you this all week but something would be in the way. She said

Mario asked what would you like to tell me peach?

W-well mario I l-l-ike y-you she murmered

What did you say mario said shocked and confused

I like you! she blurted

Mario then replied I like you too peach I have for months! but what about toad I heard you liked him? He said relieved

Daisy yelled it was a cover to make you jealous! she exclaimed peach shot her a death glare and daisy walked back behind peach

Yea what she said. peach then glanced at daisy

(Marios pov)

Geez i wonder how long peach liked me for? mario thought

(narrators pov)

After the confession the walk away to think about what they just said. They met back up at the end of recess (yes they are in grade school btw) they gave eachother a caring look and walked into the school. They knew they couldn't really be a couple being that the principal wouldn't allow it so they were together but it was a secret. They acted normally and kept the relationship a secret their lives went on normally until may 10th when peach told mario that they had to tell their friends about them

they compromised and said they would on the 15th. Both of them were nervous when the 15th came especially it being an indoor recess so rumor would spread quicker peach then said "ill tell toadette birdo rosalina and you tell toad yoshi and luigi when he gets back (he was out for lunch again)." Mario approached toad and yoshi and said "hey toad guess what?" toad then said exitedly "what!" he loved surprises mario the said hesitantly "i-i l-l-lik-e pe-ach." toad yelled "really!" just then luigi walked in

**Well cliffhanger for my first story a r&r is appreciated anyways smf200313 out**


	2. prologue pt 2

**Hey guys Supermariofan200313 here and here's the 2nd part of the prologue hope you enjoy promise it will be longer and better pt 1 was based of of my experiences the rest is all fictional anyways I don't own mario and Co. Nintendo does anyways on with this chapter.**

Dang it luigi mario thought why are you back so soon. toad walked over to luigi and said have you heard the news? What news luigi bellowed. Well mario likes mmph... Mario had covered toads mouth so he was muffled hey bro what is toad talking about he said to mario well me and peach like eachother and we are telling all our friends mario said quickly to his brother. I'm so happy for you two luigi said beaming. Well everyone knows now so yea me and peach are together mario bellowed to his classmates and at that point it was 12:44 1 minute to the bell everyone sat down before Mr toadburg barged in and said luigi and daisy will you take this down to the office he handed them a slip of paper to take down the duo walked out the door.

(daisy's pov)

Luigi is so cute daisy said to herself looking at luigi

His face seems red as his brother's t-shirt she thought

I wonder if he likes me?

(luigi's pov)

I can't believe Mr toadburg put me and daisy together to take this down he said to himself

She's just soooo cute in her flower shirt

I love you he accidentally said out loud

I saw daisy blush lightly she then asked me?

Yeah you he said confidently

(narrators pov)

Daisy hugged luigi quickly so nobody would see

I love you too she said

Gr 8 June 23

Graduation day was here for mario luigi peach and daisy they were so exited but nervous. Ms flurrie was on the stage telling the students they graduated the ceremony was fast they were glad they were done with grade school and now could be in a real relationship when msl flurrie then said congradulations to the graduating class of 2017 the class threw there hats in the air and laughed they were all going to mushroom high school next year mario gave peach a kiss and so luigi did the same to daisy mario said congrats all of us they all ran out of the school for a party.

**well that's it for grade school here comes high school here is where the drama really stars anyways r&r is appreciated feedback would be great I'll post you names in the next chapter if you review anyways this is Supermariofan200313 signing off**


End file.
